galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragstone
Ragstone appeared in 2001 TV series called Ultraman Cosmos. Ragstone (ラグストーン Ragusutōn) was a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Cosmos episodes 35 and 53. When remodeled by Alien Nowar, it became Ragstone Mechalator (ラグストーン・メカレーター Ragusutōn Mekareta). A bizarre rock-like alien from space, Ragstone came to Earth for the life force of others. Over time Ragstone started to make a cult of sorts dedicated to bringing him food and even had a building made in his image. Once EYES discovered this strange cult, Shinobu went to investigate only for Ragstone to nearly kill her. After EYES quarantined Ragstone's building from his followers, Shinobu was placed under the alien's control and started to head toward him. Shortly after, Ragstone grew to his true form. When Ragstone amplified his powers to make many more worshipers, Musashi turned into Ultraman Cosmos. Once Cosmos went from Luna to Corona Mode, he stopped Ragstone from using his powers. The battle between Cosmos and Ragstone seemed to be even until the alien creature shrugged off the Naybuster Ray without even a scratch. After this, Cosmos went back into Luna Mode to use the Luna Shootless, restoring everyone's life force and forcing Ragstone to flee Earth in his saucer. After failing to capture the baby Arados, the Alien Nowar launched Ragstone Mechalator to battle Team EYES. Ultraman Cosmos appeared and battled the cyborg monster but was quickly overpowered by the monster and flying saucer teamwork. Arados used the last of its power to banish Ragstone Mechalator into another space and time, before seeming to finally die from exhaustion. Cosmos furiously destroyed the Alien Nowar spaceship and flew away. Powers and Abilities Normal * Stone Form: Ragstone can turn himself into a three foot tall stone. * Life Force Absorb: Ragstone can absorb the life force of other beings. When doing this to humans he can use mind control on them to bring him more beings. He has a chance of killing while a being has eye protection such as sunglasses. * Saucer: Ragstone uses a flying saucer to travel to other worlds and allows him to amplify his life force absorbing power to convert it into a barrage of orange rays of light. If defeated, Ragstone will break into pieces and retract into this saucer. * Strength: Ragstone has enough strength to send the like of Ultraman Cosmos flying hundreds of yards. * Armor: Ragstone has thick armored skin that allows him to withstand attacks like Ultraman Cosmos's Naybuster Ray without visible damage. Mechalator * Light Bullet: Ragstone Mechalator can fire light bullets from both shoulders. * Enhanced Abilities: As told by an Alien Nowar, when any monsters turned into cyborgs by them, they will receive greater strength and agility. This also includes Ragstone. ** Hard Head: Ragstone Mechalator's head is covered with iron, making him very durable and can be used for ramming an opponent. ** Burrowing: Ragstone Mechalator can burrow underground in a moderate speed. * Resistance: Unlike all Planet Nowar and Earth monsters, Ragstone's body can adapt the metal that used to modify him. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Cyclopes Category:Golems Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Ultraman Universe